Nashi's First Kiss
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Nashi got her first kiss. Natsu is not amused. {Nalu} Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. Quick note, Nashi and Haru are five year olds in this. Oh and Haru is a character I made up :P**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Natsu grumbled as he watched the retreating forms of Gray (who was in boxers, not that he noticed) and Juvia in the distance.

"Natsu, it's not the end up the world," Lucy said.

"Lucy, we have to babysit the ice stripper's _kid._ "

"And Juvia is my good friend. Besides, it's only till the afternoon until they come back from the mission."

"If Haru strips in front of Nashi, I'm gonna-"

"Natsu, I don't think Haru is going to strip anytime soon."

"You don't know that! It's Gray's son, god knows what he'll do." Natsu pointed out.

Before they could argue any further, they heard a squeal.

"Wahh, that's so cool!" Nashi gushed as her eyes gleamed with excitement. Haru just made a rose out of ice.

"It's awesome isn't it? Dad taught me how to do it," Haru said with pride as he puffed out his chest. Natsu snorted.

Lucy smiled and crouched down. "That's really awesome! Haru you should be proud of yourself!" Lucy ruffled his dark raven hair. His cerulean eyes looked back and he smiled.

"Thanks! Here Nashi, you can have it."

"Wahh, really!? Thank you!" Nashi gratefully took the rose and hugged it to her chest.

"It was no problem really," Haru said as he scratched his cheek, a very slight pink hue on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Natsu as his eyebrows twitched.

"Ahhh Haru, you sweet child! That was so nice of you!" Lucy squealed as she hugged Haru tightly, which he tried to get out of her grip by flailing his arms about. Nashi giggled from the sidelines.

Lucy took a glance at her husband and gestured him with her head to compliment the child. Natsu didn't want to do it, but seeing his daughter so amazed and happy melted his heart.

"Yea, that was cool," Natsu said as he looked to the side.

Something hard hit his head.

"The heck!?" Natsu yelled out as he rubbed his head. Something sparkled on the ground and Natsu picked it up. It was a ice crystal of a flame. He looked at Haru, surprised.

Haru just had a smirk on his face. "There's your gift old man."

Wait. Did that kid call him an old man?

Did the _ice princess's kid_ call him an _old man_?

"I'M NOT AN OLD MAN GODDAMMIT!" Natsu shrieked at the top of his lungs. From his sudden outburst, a lot of bystanders gave him weird looks.

Haru and Nashi laughed as they ran to the Dragneel's house.

"Aww, look at them being good friends already!" Lucy said excitedly. In her head, she was planning all the playdates they would have together.

Lucy looked to her side ad saw that Natsu's expression was a one of anger. She just chuckled.

Natsu whipped his head towards her. "You think that was funny!? That kid is exactly like that stupid stripper! He-"

"Oh hush Natsu, Haru is a sweet child," Lucy said as she looped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Natsu groaned since she pulled away earlier than he wanted to do.

"Come on, we have two kids to take care of." Lucy began walking towards the Dragneel household.

"Gray, this is all your damn fault."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To le Dragneel Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu sighed blissfully as Lucy's fingers ran through his pink tresses. Natsu was laying on Lucy's lap as she sat on the couch, watching the two children play happily in the living room. Natsu snuggled more into Lucy's lap, taking in her scent. No matter the situation, Lucy's scent would always calm him down.

He'll admit, Haru wasn't that bad of a child. He is a good kid, just some stupid Gray's arrogance is in him. Juvia's softness and other aspects of her made up for it. His ice-make magic is impressive, showing Nashi all the things could create, which fascinated the little pink-haired bubbly child to no end. Natsu has grown to accept Haru. Screw Gray, his child is better.

"Isn't this nice?" Lucy's melodic voice rang out. Natsu looked up at Lucy, a sleepy haze hangs over his eyes. Lucy giggled as she brushed some strands of hair away from his forehead. Unknown to them, the two children were watching them now with their big, round, curious eyes.

"Mhmmm… Haru isn't that bad…"

"See? I told you."

"Luccyy, I want a kiss," Natsu said childishly as he looked up at her with his onyx orbs. He looked just like a child, wanting something.

Lucy gave Natsu his kiss, going slow at first. They completely forgotten that there was an audience. Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek, deepening the kiss. He loved the feeling of his wife's lips on his. Before they could go any further, a voice rang out.

"EWWWW!" Nashi and Haru said with disgusted faces.

"My eyes, they burn!" Haru dramatically yelled out.

"Mommy, daddy!" Nashi yelled out.

They immediately broke the kiss. They both had wide eyes on their faces as they looked at each other. Lucy's face was turning a rosy hue as she quickly leaned back, away from Natsu.

Natsu groaned inwardly. They just had to ruin the kiss. Natsu sighed as he sat up and gathered a protesting Lucy on his lap. The two children watched this scene with wide eyes.

"N-Natsu what are you doing!?" Lucy said, flustered.

"Hugging you, isn't that obvious?"

"Yea, but not too much affection in front of the kids!"

Natsu pouted as he looked to the side. "I want to hug and kiss my wife. Is it wrong to display my love for you?" Natsu muttered. He looked back at Lucy with puppy-dog eyes.

Lucy sighed. He can be such a kid. She pecked his lips.

"No, I guess that's not wrong."

Natsu's lips curled into a smile as he rested his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes lovingly.

"This is weird…," Haru whispered to Nashi. She nodded her head.

"Daddy, why did you kiss mommy?" Nashi questioned.

"Because I like mommy very much." To further prove his point, be begin placing numerous kisses on Lucy's face.

"N-Natsu, stop!" Lucy said while laughing as she tried to push him away.

"Nah, you love my kisses," Natsu said cheekily.

"So you kiss someone if you like them?" Haru asked.

"Yep," was all Lucy said as she tried to fend off Natsu's assault on her with kisses.

Haru was deep in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he placed a hand under his chin.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Gray and Auntie Juvia is going to come back," Nashi piped up.

"Thank you Nashi. Natsu, no more kisses for you." Lucy said firmly with a hint of humor as she got up from his lap.

"Nooo, Lucyyyy," Natsu whined as he trailed behind her.

Throughout the time that they were going back to the guild, Haru hadn't said a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Guild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the guild, Juvia and Gray were waiting for them (miraculously Gray had clothes on). Juvia immediately went to Haru, seeing if he was okay, asking him what he had done, and was conversing with Lucy.

Natsu looked at Gray. He just stared back.

"Thanks for taking care of Haru," Gray said at last, bluntly.

"Yea, yea, it was no problem. Haru's a good kid ya know."

Gray smirked. "Well yea, he's my son."

Natsu scoffed. "He's too good to be your son."

"And you have a too pure, innocent daughter."

Natsu was about to retort with an insult, but saw that Gray had a smile on his face.

"Guess they got it from their mothers," Gray said as he gestured to Juvia and Lucy in the back.

Natsu gave out a smile as well. "Yea. We're lucky to have met them and married them," Natsu said softly.

"They're too good for us, aren't they?" Gray said with a softened expression.

"I mean Juvia married a stripper like you, god knows why, and Lucy married a fire-breathing dragon." Gray snorted.

Their heart to heart talk was cut short with Nashi came running towards Gray. She was bouncing up down, filled with joy with Haru trailing behind her.

"Uncle Gray, Haru made a ice rose and gave it to me!" Nashi said happily. In her hands was the ice rose, shining with all its glory. Haru immediately went red in the face.

Gray smiled and ruffled Nashi's hair. He looked at Haru.

"Great job kiddo." Gray had the father warming smile plastered on his face. Natsu won't admit it, but this action between Gray and his kid made his heart warm up. Haru just smiled back in return.

"Juvia again thanks Lucy for taking care of Haru."

"Really Juvia, it wasn't any trouble. Nashi had a lot of fun, didn't you Nashi?" Lucy said as they came up next to their husbands.

"Yea! Haru is nice!" Nashi said enthusiastically.

Juvia smiled. "Thank you Nashi."

Everything was normal. The grown-ups were conversing amongst themselves and with their children. Oh how in a second everything changes.

Next thing everyone knew, Haru kissed Nashi's cheek. Both their cheeks flared up and looked anywhere but each other.

Silence.

Not a sound was made. Nobody moved. They just stood there and processed that _Haru_ kissed _Nashi_.

All hell broke loose. What Natsu said about Haru being a good kid and being better than his father was all thrown out the window.

"GRAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!?" 

"YOUR SON KISSED MY DAUGHTER, THAT'S WHAT!"

"AHHH NASHI YOUR FIRST KISS!" Lucy squealed.

"JUVIA IS PROUD OF HARU!"

"YOU DAMN ICE STRIPPER! MY DAUGHTER IS TOO PURE FOR YOUR SON!"

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN! MY SON DID NO CRIME!"

"Hey guys just to let you know, me and Juvia decided and planned for Haru and Nashi's wedding in the future," Lucy chirped happily as she twirled Nashi around.

"Juvia and Lucy planned for a spring wedding," Juvia said with Haru hiding his face in his mother's leg.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" both Natsu and Gray shrieked.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THE STRIPPER'S FAMILY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS IDIOT!"

"Too bad Natsu, besides Nashi likes Haru, isn't that right?" Lucy asked the flustered child. She timidly nodded. Haru looked at Nashi with wide eyes and smiled. He instantly hugged her, their cheeks squished together.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR JUVIA TO HANDLE!" Juvia squealed.

"I KNOW!" Lucy bounced up and down with happiness and excitement.

"Uncle Natsu said to kiss someone if you like them," Haru pointed out. Natsu just looked at Haru with a blank expression.

"SEE FLAME BRAIN IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU INFLUENCED HIM!"

"SHUT UP ICE POPSICLE!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" Lucy and Juvia cheered.

"YAY!" Haru and Nashi exclaimed in a unison.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **A/N: Wurp, this happened. This was a jumble of ideas and I just smashed them together. Nonetheless, I had fun writing it. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
